I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to methods for electronic document transmission. More particularly, it relates to the sending and receiving of documents in various electronic formats, the automated sending and receiving of electronic documents in various formats, and in particular to a method for preparing and sending a facsimile or other electronic document from a computer application software program by utilizing a combination of a driver for generating a file output (e.g. a video file, audio file, facsimile or other graphic images) and an electronic mail client for transmitting the files via electronic mail or other means to selected recipients. The use of XML machine language allows the cross-platform utilization of the invention.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Various techniques are known for transmitting documents to a remote location. These techniques include the use of conventional facsimile machines, facsimile modems, and electronic mail transmissions. When transmitting facsimiles using a conventional facsimile machine, one ordinarily performs the steps of: obtaining a hard copy document with images on it, physically taking the hard copy to a conventional fax machine, inserting the document in the input tray, dialing the telephone number of the receiving fax machine, and pressing a xe2x80x9cstartxe2x80x9d button on the fax machine to begin transmission of the document.
When using a fax modem to transmit a document, one ordinarily performs the steps of: xe2x80x9cprintingxe2x80x9d a document by selecting a xe2x80x9cfaxxe2x80x9d printer from a list of printer drivers, entering or selecting the phone number of the receiving fax machine or fax modem, and sending the document.
When using e-mail, one ordinarily performs the steps of: inserting a document into an e-mail program, or attaching a document to an e-mail message, entering or electing one or more addressees, and sending the document. These techniques have been effective means for business and personal communications. However, there are problems and limitations associated with using traditional fax machines, fax modem, and e-mailing with attachments. For example, word processing documents may contain macros that can potentially contain viruses. Furthermore, it has hitherto been difficult to shift from one transmission means to another readily.
With respect to conventional fax machines, one may be required to wait in line to use the fax machine, wait for an open telephone line if the telephone system is overloaded, clear paper jams which commonly occur when sending more than one page, and wait for retransmission attempts after xe2x80x9cbusyxe2x80x9d signals are encountered.
The limitations of conventional fax machines include their inability to transmit color images and their limited availability in homes. Color facsimile machines are available, but are generally expensive and can transmit in color only to other color facsimile machines. In addition to these potential problems associated with using conventional fax machines, one ordinarily must pay telecommunication charges for long distance connections.
Also, images are often garbled or otherwise corrupted in transmission by telephone line problems or paper jams by the receiving fax machine.
Problems associated with using fax modems include waiting for an open telephone line if the phone system is overloaded, and waiting for retransmission after xe2x80x9cbusyxe2x80x9d signals. The limitations of fax modems include their inability to transmit color images, and their limited availability in homes. Like conventional fax machines, there are telecommunication charges for long distance connections when using a fax modem. Also images are often garbled or otherwise corrupted in transmission by telephone line problems or paper jams by the receiving fax machine.
With regard to the usage of e-mail with graphical attachments, one ordinarily must perform the manual-labor-intensive steps of generating a document in an application software program, saving the document, activating an e-mail application program, attaching the document to an e-mail message, and sending the e-mail message to recipients. At the receiving end, there is the possibility that the recipient does not having proper software for viewing the attachment or does not having compatible operating environment.
Similarly, video clips, audio clips, or other data files may be attached to email messages, but the process is frequently time consuming and if the ultimate destination for the file is not compatible with the file format, receipt of the data file may never occur.
Furthermore, if one desires to send multiple messages, in different formats, it is difficult to switch from program to program in order to effectuate sending. With memory limitations and the large size of graphical files, opening several different programs and the associated documents may cause computer systems with limited resources to xe2x80x9ccrashxe2x80x9d with a concomitant loss of productivity.
A solution to these drawbacks is needed.
In view of the above, it is the broad object of the present invention to provide an improved method for transmitting electronic documents in various formats. xe2x80x9cDocumentxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cimagexe2x80x9d as used herein should be construed broadly, as referring not only to traditional electronic documents such as word processing documents, e.g. text, quotes, invoices, or reports, but also images (moving or still), audio files, blueprints or CAD renderings, forms and data in varied formats and outputs.
The invention according to a preferred embodiment provides a method for capturing print or output images from any of a variety of computer application software programs and transmitting the images to an e-mail address, fax location, personal digital assistant (PDA), pager, cell phone, an audio, video, or presentation output, or other destination specified by a user.
The invention according to another preferred embodiment provides a method for capturing print or output images from computer application software programs and transmitting the images to a selected electronic document destination.
The method includes the steps of detecting the custom printer driver selection from the user, capturing the document using the custom printer driver, converting one or more pages of the file or document into one or more images or file structures; attaching one or more images to an e-mail message or other transmission means; displaying the message and allowing the message to be edited by the user, wherein editing includes specifying one or more addresses where the document is to be sent; adding a subject and message body; and sending the e-mail message, and, optionally dialing and connecting to the Internet if necessary, prior to sending the document to the designated e-mail addresses.
Additionally, the method includes the automated addition of recipients to a message, in a variety of recipient format types. A user can add various fax or email recipients and have the appropriate format document delivered to the correct destination.
Upon further study of the specification and appended claims, further objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art.